topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulforveedramon
Name: UlforceVeedramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 20s at least Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-Attribute Exalted Knight Digimon Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Absolute Zero, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Can regenerate faster than instant-deletion attacks), Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman and Shieldbearer, Acausality, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Transformation (If hit by an Existence Erasing attack, it will automatically enter its X-Antibody form as a defense), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation(Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation , Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure(Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: Immeasurable (Helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Comparable to Gallantmon) | Immeasurable (Should be superior to Yuugo Kamishiro). Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (as a real knight he is able to do this one of the stronger members of the Royal Knights, should be comparable to Gallantmon and Demon Lord-class Digimon, clashed with Tactimon, who fought Omegamon along with Bagramon) Can easily overpower AxeKnightmon, Bagramon's sworn brother, has destroyed entire zones by accident. | At least Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before) | At least Multiverse level+ (Fought and defeated Daemon Super Ultimate) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Aided in the battle against Examon, who is stated to exceed even Omnimon and Alphamon in raw destructive power. Should be superior to Barbamon, only really losing due to a cheap trick) Speed: Immeasurable (Clashed with Daemon. The fastest of the Royal Knights who travel between terminals (that is separate universes) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should scale to Duftmon X, who can unleash one trillion blows within a single second. Faster than Demon Lord class enemies, who exist in the Dark Area, which is without time) | Immeasurable (Is the fastest of the Royal Knights, making him faster than Omegamon and Alphamon and are faster than this ) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Can tank hits from Demon Lord-class Digimon and spar with his fellow Knights) | At least Multiverse level+ ''' he resisted the destruction of the DW, even though it was apparently at its epicenter, and then resisted the dimensional journey between the DW and the HW. Which means that it had to traverse the Digital Space in the process, a place that has Noise (useless data), which normally atomizes the digimon that travels through Digital Space without special protection. Ulforce V-dramon was able to survive without such protections (even with his sealed Ulforce), while at the same time protecting (possibly with his body) Coronamon, Lunamon and Spadamon (Explanation of the nature of Digital Space and the gap between dimensions) || At least '''Multiverse level+ '''According to Tactimon, the "Plasma Crack" of Atlur Ballistamon is in the same level of power of the "Yakuza no Ikazuchi" of Susanoomon. Atlur Ballistamon is at the same power level as Omega Shoutmon, which is weaker than Ulforce V-dramon (since Shoutmon X7, the Digixros of Omega Shoutmon with other Digimon, is comparable to the Royal Knights). Which implies that Ulforce V-dramon possesses a power that is comparable or even superior to that of Susanoomon. | At least '''Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Should be on par with the other members of the Royal Knights, who could tank hits from a serious Omnimon who went to help defeat the Mother Eater) Stamina: Nigh Infinite due to the Ulforce Range: Extended melee range with Ulforce Saber, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: Ulforce Saber and the Tensegrity Shield Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, UlForceVeedramon is a master combatant who specializes in using his superior speed to defeat his opponents before they have a chance to react. However, he is equally skilled in attack and defense, protecting himself and his allies with his Tensegrity Shield and clashing with even Demon Lord-class Digimon in hand-to-hand combat. He is also able to take enormous risks that others can't due to his regeneration, allowing him to take opponents by surprise with maneuvers that would be suicidal to others. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-Type Digimon it's vulnerable to weaponry and attacks with the Dramon(Dragon)-Slayer attribute (Such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killer claws) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Ray of Victory Strafes around the target while blasting them with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest. * Ulforce Saber: Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. * Tensegrity Shield: Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a powerful barrier. * Dragon Impulse X: Covers itself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. * Ulforce: The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, healing the body and encourages evolution. The Ulforce is powerful enough to rewrite the user's ones and zeroes faster than direct deletion attacks can keep up with. * Speed Charge Field: Boost his and his allies speed. * Mental Charge Field: Boost his and his allies magic power. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. * Ice Arrow: Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. * Water Breath: An attack where after turning backwards, Seadramon sprays a breath of water out of its mouth. * Chilblains: Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. * Cold Breath: Blows an icy breath from its mouth, freezing the opponent. * Mirror Reflection: Takes a stance that counters ranged attacks. * Feather Slash: Throws a feather like a boomerang. This attacks pierces through durability. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Swordsman Category:Light element manipulator Category:Good Category:MFTL speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Protagonist